Manos De Artista
by LupitaAzucena
Summary: ¿cómo una niña pudo cambiarme al menos cuando estoy con ella? ¿por qué lo que me dijo ese día me ha afectado e incluso confundido?... -Tienes manos de artista...


_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

**"Yo luché contra este Fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"**

_Me metí en algo de controversia, pero empecé a escribir y quise que este personaje tan estoico tuviera una bonita relación :)_

_Así que…_

_**Nota:** imaginemos que Ikki es dos años menor que Huan_

_Resulta que este fic lo escribí mientras se fue la luz, aunque me inspire al ver mis manos, las cuales son denominadas manos de artista por la siguiente razón._

_Las manos de artista son esas que están maltratadas por el lápiz, el carboncillo, la pintura, etc, pero que a pesar de estar cansadas nunca dejan el trabajo de una escultura, pintura, dibujo, etc a medias aunque estén cansadas. _

_En fin saludos y espero lo disfruten_

**...**

**Manos De Artista**

Como me gustaría estafar a la muerte. Venderle una pintura a Vaatu, pintar el horizonte a mi manera, dejando atrás todos los formalismos, pasándome de un paso todas las reglas sobre el arte.

Pintar, ser famoso y decir a los medios: para el arte no existen reglas.

Porque así es en realidad, para el arte no existe ninguna regla, el arte es expresarse de cualquier manera logrando hacer algo creativo. Algo creativo como esa pequeña hija de Tenzin...

¿Cual era su nombre?... El nombre de esa chispa de luz, de esa alma tan artística y pura...

¡Ah! ¡Sí, Ikki!

Como me gustaría verla de nuevo...

Ella es tan libre como el viento, pero al mismo tiempo tan bella como una flor...

Como una gardenia. Je, ¿Cómo puede se posible que sonría por algo así? Algo grave me ha hecho esa niña...

Desde ese último día de fiesta luego de la caída del coloso. Ambos comenzamos a conversar y me dijo algo muy curioso

—Tienes _manos de artista_—comentó mientras tomaba mis manos y recorría cada centímetro de ellas con las suyas.

— ¿_Manos de artista_? — Pregunté yo— si yo soy artista y talentoso— alegue con orgullo.

—yo se que eres un artista Huan— afirmó— y talentoso, pero tienes el don en tus manos— sonrió apacible— digo que tienes _manos de artista_ porque con ellas tienes la capacidad de crear— sonríe— de crear, de amar, de expresarte, tienes la libertad y cambio en ellas.

— ¿he? — me había tomado por sorpresa, lo que dijo fue tan bello, digno de un cuadro, en ese momento no supe que contestar.

—Ikki debemos irnos— Interrumpió el maestro Tenzin de pronto.

—Me debo ir— sonrió Ikki y beso mi mejilla— cuídate— Y se fue... Antes de que pudiera decirle algo o agradecerle, se fue.

Durante varios días, semanas, incluso meses intenté descifrar aquello que me dijo sin mucho éxito, pero sus palabras... Fueron tan hermosas y certeras... Fueron algo que se merecía una escultura... ¡No! ¡Una simple escultura No! Una pintura, una donde capturara todo lo que ella dijo.

Y se llamaría _"Manos De Artista"_ Y desde que decidí pintar este cuadro no salí de mi habitación... Me mandaban las comidas, dormía en pequeños ratos, pues está obra tendría una parte de mi ser, de mis sentimientos y de mis _Manos De Artista_ Y después de tres largas semanas termine.

— ¡Termine! — exclame con una gran felicidad. Para luego tomar el lienzo e ir con mamá. Me dirigí a su despacho para pedirle que me dejara salir a hacer esto.

Era raro pero esa niña había logrado derretir esa gruesa coraza de hierro que había sobre mí, solo con ella podía sentirme seguro y feliz, por eso debía ir con mi madre, debía irme a ciudad republica y dárselo personalmente…

¿Pero por qué? No tenía sentido lo que quería hacer… solo sentía que debía hacerlo y por primera vez deje que mi corazón eligiera que hacer en vez de mi pensamiento psicoanalista y divergente.

—Madre... — llame estando al umbral de la puerta.

—Oh Huan— se alegro ella de verme—Me alegra verte ¿has terminado tú pintura?

—Así es... — sonreí victorioso— pero quería pedirte algo...

—Dime... — sonrió—pero primero pasa.

—Sí... —pase al despacho y me senté en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio— quiero... Que me dejes ir a ciudad república.

— ¿Salir? — pregunto asombrada— ¿para que salir?

—quiero... Entregar está pintura en persona madre, a la persona que me inspiró a hacerla... — confesé algo avergonzado.

— ¿y dime esa persona te gusta?

—Yo... — tartamudee con inseguridad antes de que lo colores se me subieran— Pues gustar... De lo que se dice gustar... No — dije apenado y rojo de los nervios.

—Huan soy tú madre y se que esa personita al menos se ha ganado tú cariño para que vengas y me pidas esto— soltó de repente.

—bueno sí... Sólo un poco. — admití forzadamente.

— ¿A que parte exacta deseas ir? — Me pregunto dejando el otro tema fuera de la conversación.

—A la isla del Avatar Aang—confesé.

— Está bien— suspiro pesadamente— pediré que te arreglen un transporte... Pero sólo ten cuidado— me pidió.

—sí— con rapidez me levanté del asiento y casi volé a la salida aunque regrese—... Madre

— ¿sí?

—gracias... — y nuevamente me apresure a la puerta.

El viaje fue largo, tres días para llegar a ciudad república, pero al fin estaba allí. Pase todo el viaje protegiendo la pintura, sin hablar de las 2 horas en barco más lentas y peligrosas para mi pintura de mi vida. Pero milagrosamente llegamos a salvo mi pintura y yo.

La isla era un lugar muy bello y pensar que la maestra aire habitaba aquí. Me acerque al templo donde los acólitos y la familia del maestro Tenzin habitaban, para preguntar por esa pequeña florecilla que me cautivo. A la que encontré sin muchos problemas

— ¿Huan? — se pregunto extrañadamente al verme— ¿que haces aquí?

—yo...- tartamudeé de repente— emm... Recuerdas lo que me dijiste de... _Las manos de artista_

—claro... ¿Pero que tiene eso que ver?

—Tiene que ver bastante— sonreí— porqué tus palabras me han inspirado... Ha pintar algo que fuera tan bello, que fuera hecho por alguien con manos de artistas y con una visión de esa libertad tan bella y creativa de la que me hablaste. — con emoción indescifrable le presente mi cuadro ante ella, pero ella hizo una mueca... ¿lo hice mal? ¿O es que acaso no es suficiente mi arte para ella?

—Huan... Eres muy lindo... Pero... El cuadro se ha despintado. — me dijo con una gran tristeza

— ¿¡Qué?! — No podía ser posible— pero... Sí yo La protegí todo el viaje y la cuide y... Yo... —me justifique viento el lienzo corrido en su totalidad— …no— fue lo único que pude articular antes de caer de rodillas con lágrimas en mis ojos— no... ¡NO! —con furia golpee el suelo, ¡Porque a mi!, ¿por qué mi preciado arte?

—Tranquilo... — me susurro esa dulce voz al oído— debió ser una pintura maravillosa... —tomo mi rostro entre sus manos— pero, la intensión de venir hasta acá sólo para darme esto es un detalle precioso... Mucho más que mil pinturas Huan

—pero yo... —

—Parece que no has dormido nada... Debiste esforzarte demasiado en esa pintura— con sus delicados dedos tocó mis ojeras— Aprecio demasiado lo que has hecho por mi... Y quisiera agradecértelo— con lentitud acerco nuestros rostros para finalmente nuestros labios se unieran, explorándose mutuamente y revelando esas ganas que ambos teníamos de amarnos.

Fue el beso más maravilloso de mi vida... Con el corazón más puro que ha decidido ser mi fuente de inspiración.

—Ikki...

—dime...

—Te amo.

— ¿Sabes algo Huan? Yo igual te amo... pero hay algo diferente, porque—sonrió— eres mi vida.

—Gracias, por hacer que este viaje no fuera en vano. — le susurre al oído mientras pasaba mis manos por su cintura para abrazarla.

—deberías quedarte algunos días, me gustaría ver que arte podemos hacer juntos— Sonrió besando mi mejilla. Y después recostó su cabeza en mi hombro

—A mi igual— sonreí.

—y me gustaría ver tus _manos de artista_ en acción— con ternura tomo mis manos nuevamente con ese toque tan delicado y suave de ella.

Y sí, me quedé dos semanas en ciudad república, prometiendo visitarle a mi querido amor cada dos meses, ya que ambos disfrutábamos del arte tanto, y es irónico que la pintura que hice con tanto amor me llevara a tener el encuentro más maravilloso de mi vida y la confesión que tanto anhelaba y me negaba a aceptar. Con la chica que me amaba a mi y _mis manos de artista_.


End file.
